youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Rodent Story
TheBluesRockz's movie spoof of "Toy Story" Cast *Woody - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Buzz Lightyear - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Potato Head - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Slinky Dog - Scooby Doo *Rex - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hamm - Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Bo Peep - Gadget (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sarge - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Sarge's Soldiers - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Andy - Johnny Test *Mrs. Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Molly - Baby Kate (Arthur) *Sid - Nelson (The Simpsons) *Hannah - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Scud - Roscoe (Oliver & Company) *RC - Buck (Home on the Range) *Lenny - Fievel (An American Tail) *Mr. Shark - Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) *Snake - Darkwing Duck *Robot - Launchpad (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) *Etch - Iago (Aladdin) *Mr. Spell - Timon (The Lion King) *Rocky Gibraltar - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Troll Dolls - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Combat Carl - Timothy (Dumbo) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice (Cinderella) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mouse Without Hat (Cinderella) *Janie - Webby (DuckTales) *Pterodactyl - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Baby Face - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Legs - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Hand-in-the-Box - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) *RollerBob - Otto (Robin Hood) *Frog - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Jingle Joe - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Ducky - Toby (Robin Hood) *Rockmobile - Dukey (Johnny Test) *Walking Car - Pascal (Tangled) *Burn RagDoll - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Yellow Soldiers - Wile.E Coyote (Looney Tunes) and Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Sally Doll - Faline (Bambi 2) Scenes: *Rodent Story Part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") *Rodent Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Rodent Story Part 3 - "When the Saints Go Marching In" *Rodent Story Part 4 - Dale The Space Ranger *Rodent Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Rodent Story Part 6 - Chip 'n Dale Fight/Sid (Nelson) *Rodent Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Johnny Test) Pick? *Rodent Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Staion *Rodent Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Rodent Story Part 10 - Dale Meet The Mices *Rodent Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Nelson's) House *Rodent Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Nelson) *Rodent Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Rodent Story Part 14 - Dale's Body Bandage *Rodent Story Part 15 - Sid's (Nelson's) Window to Andy's (Johnny Test's) Window *Rodent Story Part 16 - The Big One *Rodent Story Part 17 - Dale I Can't Do This Without You' *Rodent Story Part 18 - Chip Ask For Help *Rodent Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Rodent Story Part 20 - A Chase *Rodent Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Rodent Story Part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Johnny Test's) House *Rodent Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs